1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of adjusting sampling precision of a navigation device, and more particularly, to a navigation device and a terminal device with a related method of automatically adjusting the sampling precision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The optical mouse utilizes an optical detecting unit to obtain coordinate information and movement information of the optical mouse. The sampling frequency of the optical mouse is set according to usage habit. For example, the sampling frequency of the optical detecting unit is increased, sensitivity of the optical mouse is greater; the sampling frequency of the optical detecting unit is decreased, the sensitivity of the optical mouse is slower. Generally, the sampling frequency (sampling precision) of the optical mouse has multiple adjustment function for customization. The sampling frequency of the optical mouse can be frequently switched to match with the application program of the computer, and user's operation is interrupted by manual switch. Thus, design of an optical mouse capable of intelligently and automatically adjusting the sampling frequency according to the usage habit is an important issue in the related consumer electronic product industry.